One Night
by mdchica83
Summary: Felicity and Roy find comfort with each other after Sara's death.


**Someone prompted me to write a sexy story starring Felicity and Roy. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Every time she closed her eyes, she saw herself throwing dirt on Sara's coffin. The finality of the moment stayed with her, haunted her. Sleep seemed impossible and she felt like she was ready to jump out of her skin.<p>

That's why Felicity found herself walking into the basement of Verdant at two o'clock in the morning. After tossing and turning in her bed for three hours, she gave up on sleep and decided she was better offer running more searches for Sara's killer. She made her way down the steps and looked over to where Oliver's bed was set up. It was empty. Concerned, she pulled her tablet from her bag and powered it up. Once on, she began a trace on the tracker in his phone. After a couple of minutes, she found him.

He was at his other hideout.

Grieving alone.

Choosing to be alone.

Sighing, she put away her tablet and made her way to her bank of computer screens. As an admitted computer nerd, her desk was a dream come true. She could get access to almost any type of information in just a few quick keystrokes. Dropping her bag in her chair, she began powering on the computers and screens. While they loaded, she decided to feed her caffeine addiction with a cup of coffee.

Walking into the breakfast nook, she reached into one of the cabinets and grabbed her Scooby Doo coffee mug. She was resting back on her heels when she looked over and saw Roy asleep on the floor. A startled gasp left her lips and she almost dropped her mug.

Roy automatically shot up, reaching behind him for arrows that weren't there. "What? What's going on?" He looked around confused until his eyes landed on Felicity.

"Hey," she said nonchalantly, "Sorry for waking you up."

Roy shook his head and stood up. "I wasn't really sleeping. What brings you here so late Blondie?"

She rolls her eyes at the nickname he calls her and starts making the coffee. "Couldn't sleep."

"Sara?"

She just nods her head. "What are you doing here?"

He runs his hands over his face. "Same as you. I feel like I need to be out doing something. Anything!"

She understood his frustration. They'd only buried Sara two days ago and their one lead was cold. She was running searches on a constant basis but had yet to come up with anything concrete. She felt like she was failing the team.

Roy came up to her and dropped his hands on her shoulders. "You're not."

"I'm not what?" She asked, confused.

"Failing the team."

Of course she would speak her insecurities out loud. At least Oliver wasn't here. "I'm the one that finds the leads. I've had searches going for days and I have nothing." Her voice broke on those last few words as tears blurred her vision.

"Felicity, you are the backbone of the team," he told her as tears streamed down her face. "We'd fail if it wasn't for you."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to his chest. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and squeeze him tight as she cried. He ran his hands up and down her back, trying to soothe her. Taking in a deep breath, he got a whiff of her floral shampoo. For some reason, her scent hit him right in the gut. It was at this moment that he realized his hands weren't encountering the outline of her bra.

The desire seeping through his veins made him aware that it had been six months since he made love with Thea. Six months since he felt the calm release brought to his mind and body. He'd been too busy training to even notice.

Now he noticed .

His body noticed and was very interested in the woman crying in his arms. Despite knowing he was in love with Thea and she was in love with Oliver, his body tensed and became hard. Felicity stopped crying and gazed up at him through her eyelashes..

He was a beautiful man, she thought. His face was made up of sharp angles that begged to be traced. She watched him when he worked out. Months of training with Oliver solidified his muscles. A shiver went up her spine at the feel of his hands moving up her back. It had been longer than she would ever like to admit since she last had sex. Way too long. A couple of weeks before Oliver walked into her cubicle with a bullet ridden laptop.

She bit her bottom lip when his hands ran through her loosened ponytail. He tugged her hair until her head tilted back, exposing her long neck to his needy gaze.

"Felicity," he whispered, voice going down an octave.

She wasn't sure how they went from two friends having a casual conversation, to friends wanting to strip each other's clothes off. But they had. Even knowing this was probably a bad idea, Felicity breached the distance between them and crushed her lips to his.

Roy's hand let go of her hair to drop to her waist as he enthusiastically returned her kiss. He nipped her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. He licked into her mouth and traced her tongue with his own. A sharp stab of pleasure shot down to her clit. She moaned into his mouth and gripped his shirt tightly. She could feel the accelerated beat of his heart against her hands. He smelled like soap and man, her favorite scent. She pressed her body against his and let him ravage her mouth. Each nip sent a zing to her heated center.

His hands traveled from her waist, under her shirt and to her bare breast. Felicity pressed her breast closer to his warm hand.

Roy broke their kiss and looked down into her blue eyes. Her eyes were drowsy with need, but he had to be sure she wanted this.

"If you want to stop, tell me now," he told her.

She shook her head. "I don't want to stop. Tonight I want to forget about everything and feel something good."

Stepping out of his arms, she reached down and pulled her t-shirt off. Her pajama bottoms and panties followed next until she was standing before him completely bare. Roy took a moment to gaze at all that she revealed. Her skin was flushed with arousal. Her legs looked so incredibly long and all he could picture were her legs draped over his shoulders as he fucked her hard.

"You're beautiful," he told her.

She smiled shyly at him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're still dressed," she pointed out.

Roy toed off his shoes, dropped his pants and almost tore his shirt off in his eagerness to be with her. Felicity just chuckled and beckoned him forward. He shook off his pants from his ankles and walked over to her. Grabbing her by her waist, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth as he nipped her lower lip before sliding his tongue in to duel with hers. His hand trailed up her side to her hard nipple. She cried out when he rolled her nipple between his fingers.

Roy trailed kisses from her mouth to her neck. He nipped at the spot between her neck and shoulder causing a shiver of pleasure to move up her spine. Her hands came up his back to grip his bare shoulders as his tongue slide across her clavicle to replace his hand at her breast. Felicity's head fell back when his mouth engulfed her overly sensitive nipple. He began suckling on her nipple, pulling shouts of delight from her lips. Her hands gripped his head to keep him in place, enjoying every nip and suckle.

"Roy," she gasped. "So good. So good."

Roy growled low in his throat. Her nipples tasted like the most decadent piece of chocolate. He wanted to find out if he could make her come from just having her breasts stimulated. But first, he had to have a state. He let go of her nipple and pressed kisses down her stomach to that little piece of heaven he planned to enjoy soon. Looking up, he caught her gaze, before licking along her slit. He felt the tremble in her legs and quickly brought his hands up to her thighs to keep her steady. He then proceeded to lick into her hot center, a sharp gasp escaping from her lips. Capturing her clit with his mouth, he moved his hand from her thigh to her pussy lips. He slid two fingers into her heat and began thrusting them in and out. Her hands gripped his hair and held him close as spikes of pleasure rolled through her body. Felicity's hips began moving in sync with the rhythm he set. Her hands came up and grabbed her breasts. He watched as she roughly twisted and pulled on her nipples.

Lapping at her sweet juices, he curled his fingers in a come hither motion that made her cry out in ecstasy. Felicity looked down at him, watching his lips encase her clit and his fingers piston in and out of her. The sight pushed her over. She cried out and shook as pleasure traveled from her toes to her entire body. Her cries could be heard through the entire basement.

Roy slowly rose up, leaving a path of hot kisses from her hip bone to her lips. He captured her lips in a hot searing kiss. Felicity could taste herself on her lips. She heatedly returned his kiss before reaching down to stroke his hard cock. He gripped her waist tightly as her small hand stroked him. She made sure to trace every bulging vein and brush her thumb across the dripping head. Roy shuddered and felt his control slip.

Felicity suddenly found herself swept into Roy's arms and being carried out of the kitchen nook to the main area of their lair. Roy set her down on her desk.

"I've always had a thing for your desk," he told her.

She smirked. "You're not the first."

He ran his hands up her legs and nudged them open. He stepped between her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned back against her hands.

"Condom?" He asked, desperate.

"Birth control."

Usually he wouldn't have sex without a condom, but he was desperate. He trusted her and apparently, she trusted him.

Roy took himself in hand and slid into her wet heat. They both groaned as he seated himself in her. Her legs tightened around his waist and she moved her hips. His hands slid underneath her ass before he slowly slide out. Felicity whimpered, wanting him deep inside her. She opened her eyes, ready to beg him to move. As soon as her eyes met his, he snapped his hips forward. Her back arched and her vaginal walls tightened around him as each stroke sent bliss through her body.

She cried out when Roy captured her nipple with his lips again. He rolled her nipple with his tongue as his pace increased. Each pull of his mouth added to the orgasm that was building. She moved her hips with his, determined to wring out every ounce of pleasure. Roy groaned when her hands scraped down his back. He let go of her nipple and pushed her further back on the desk. Her back hit the cool surface, but she barely noticed.

Bringing her leg up to his shoulder, he leaned forward and pounded hard into her body. This new angle brought him deeper into her heat. She gasped and moaned and gripped his forearms. Her back arched off the desk as she met each of his thrusts with her own. His pelvis managed to hit her clit at each downward stroke, sending a wave of sparks through her body.

Body coiled tight, Felicity opened her eyes and looked up at Roy. His jaw was clenched and sweat dripped down his jaw to her body. She leaned up and licked his lips before wrapping her arms around him and letting go. She took the leap into white-hot oblivion. She lost her ability to make sound as her body spasmed around his cock. Her nails dug into his back as his thrusts became frantic, before stopping altogether. She felt the warm rush of his release and his deep groans against her chest as his body shuddered. This triggered another smaller orgasm for her.

They held each other as their bodies cooled and their breaths returned to normal. Felicity dragged her leg down from his shoulder to hang over the edge of her desk. She just had sex, on her desk, with Roy! This wasn't what she expected to happen but it's what she needed. She suspected they both needed it.

Roy pressed a kiss to her clavicle before pushing himself off her. Felicity sat up and crossed her legs.

"So uh," she said nervously, "That was really good."

Roy smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "I think I needed that."

She blushed and slid off her desk. "Me too."

Walking up to him, she brought her hand to his face and caressed his cheek. His eyes didn't seem as troubled. His shoulders weren't as tense. She felt like she could pass out and sleep. Her hand went to his neck and pulled him close. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her torso, holding her close.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear before pulling out of his arms. She gave him one last peck on his lips before gathering up her clothes and walking away.


End file.
